


Molt

by bernard_greybridge



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Jealousy, Platonic Relationships, listen i just love skara, me squinting at “skara bard”: ska band?, skara’s bf calls her “skarab”, you can not fight me on this, you can take amity calling skara “skar” out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: Amity and Skara reconnect after Skara breaks things off with Boscha.And Luz is really happy for them.Really.Right?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Skara, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves, Owl House Fics





	Molt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabisabi_komorebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabisabi_komorebi/gifts).



> MY THESIS IS DUE IN LESS THAN A WEEK WHAT AM I DOING?????

Amity laughed so hard, that the students in the adjacent lunch tables all swiveled at the noise to gawk at her. Most of the student populace was still unused to seeing the youngest Blight show any type of positive emotion, so she couldn’t really blame them.

“That’s totally something Boscha would do.” Amity wiped an actual tear from the corner of her eye. “I have no idea how we put up with her for so long.”

“I know right!” Skara giggled next to her. She beamed at the fellow witch and Boscha survivor. “I’m really glad that we’re friends again. Or rather real friends now, I mean.”

“I am, too.” Amity nudged her side with her elbow. “I never really tried to get to know you, since I kind of just associated you with Boscha. I guess I just didn’t see the point since our parents sort of forced us to be friends.”

“Oh My Titan, I felt the same way!” Skara nodded vigorously, before sighing. “It’s partially my own fault, too, though. I was never as confident as you, standing up to Boscha whenever she took things too far. I mostly just kept to myself or enabled her bad behavior. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t blame you. I mean, I wasn’t much better.” Amity patted her back soothingly. “We’ve both done a lot of things that we regret. We just have to do better now. That’s what Luz keeps telling me anyway.”

Skara smirked at her.

“That human girl seems to be a really good influence on you,” the bard track witch drawled out.

“She really is.” Amity hummed dreamily in reflex before nearly jumping out of her seat and backpedalling. She snarled, “I mean, no she isn’t! She’s a dork and I hate it!”

The other witch raised an eyebrow at her.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re good for her, too.” Skara smiled reassuringly. “She used to let Boscha walk all over her, just like the rest of us.”

“Luz has always been good at defending others.” Amity furrowed her eyebrows.

“True.” Skara nodded. “But now she does it for herself, too. She’s gotten a lot more confident and self assured.”

“Yeah.” Amity grinned with pride.

Unbeknownst to the green haired girl, the human in question sat with Willow and Gus at the other end of the lunchroom, gaping at them.

“Hey, Amity! Hey, Skara!” Luz greeted.

The two witches had been sitting on a bench in the courtyard and watching the crickets chirping in the grass, and both looked up to see the human and her two friends. Gus waved at the both of them and Willow offered them a small smile.

“Hey, Luz!” Amity replied, an octave too high, so much so that her voice cracked. Skara grinned at them but was tilting her head to side eye her. “What’s up? Did you need something? Not that you only have to talk to me if you need something! I’m down for whatever. I’m cool.”

Gus cocked his head in confusion. Willow quirked an eyebrow at her. Skara was pressing her lips together to prevent herself from laughing. Amity was internally wishing for Titan to open the pavement beneath her and swallow he whole. And Luz was just oblivious to the world.

“That’s so sweet of you!” Luz responded, none the wiser. “And right back at you! I’ll always be here for you, buddy. So, what are you guys up to?”

“Skara was just showing me some of the new bard spells she’s learning from class,” Amity answered more easily. She looked to Skara expectantly.

The bard track witch nodded shyly. She brought out a practice wand and traced a circle with it. And then she thrust her hand through it and started using the wand as a conductor’s baton. The crickets in the grass suddenly started chirping with gusto, performing for them a symphonic orchestra of lively sounds. When the music faded out, they all started applauding in awe.

“That was super duper cool!” Luz was still clapping.

“That looked almost like beast keeping magic,” Willow noted.

“Yeah, I’ve always been interested in animals.” Skara rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I really like bugs.”

Willow made a face at that.

“Sorry, she gets a little squeamish around insects.” Gus chuckled. “Plant magic and all that.”

Skara nodded, unsure how to react to that.

“Anyway!” Luz blurted out in an attempt to ease the tension. “The three of us are planning to head to the Owl House to test out a new spell we learned in class! We’re gonna rope Eda and Lilith into joining and guiding us, but we still need a total of seven people. You guys wanna come?”

Amity turned to Skara. The other witch’s face was scrunched up, deep in consideration. Knowing Skara, the bard track witch would just go along with whatever Amity wanted to do. As pathetically desperate as Amity was to cling onto any offered time with Luz, she knew that her old friend would spend the entire time uncomfortable with people she either didn’t know or bullied by association. And frankly, Amity could relate. It was still unclear where she stood with Willow and she didn’t think she had ever spent a minute alone with Gus ever. Furthermore, things between her and Lilith had been tense ever since the Covention and it had been made worse after Amity found out what her old mentor had put Luz through.

“Sorry, but I think we have to pass.” Amity offered her an apologetic look. “I wanted to get some training in with Ed and Em. And Skara has grudgby practice with the Banshees.”

“We passed by Edric and Emira earlier, and they said they had detention.” Willow pursed her lips in concern.

“And isn’t grudgby season over?” Gus asked in confusion.

“It’s okay, guys, don’t worry about it.” Luz wouldn’t meet her eyes. “We can ask King and Hooty to join us instead.”

As the three departed with a wave, Amity put her head in her hands and groaned.

“You would think that your siblings would’ve taught you how to lie better than that.” Skara pointed out with a guffaw.

“Shut up.” Amity snapped. “I wish I hadn’t lied. It’s like I can’t stop talking when I’m around her.”

“I’m sure she’ll forgive you.” Skara elbowed her side. “She’s really understanding, after all.”

“Yeah, she really is.” Amity smiled in spite of herself, before puffing up her cheeks and glowering at her. She seethed, “Stop doing that!”

“I’m being serious this time!” Skara grinned, before averting her gaze with a sigh. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.” Amity nodded.

“I’ve always wanted to be in the beast keeping track.” The other witch squeezed her eyes shut as she confessed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the bard track! But ever since I was a kid, I loved researching about moths and butterflies and scarab beetles and all that.”

“I didn’t know that,” Amity admitted.

“How could you?” Skara shrugged. “It’s like you said earlier, we don’t really know each other all too well. We kept things to ourselves.”

“I want to get to know you now, if that means anything.” Amity smiled softly.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Skara grinned. “And I want to know you, too.”

“Are you thinking of asking Principal Bump to make you a multi tracker like Luz and the old detention students?” Amity asked after a beat.

“I think so.” Skara nodded shakily. “Can you imagine what Boscha would say? OMT! What about our parents?”

“I can help you talk to them,” Amity offered.

“Thanks.” Skara beamed at her. “But I think I have to do this on my own.”

“Just be honest about how you feel.” Amity nodded. “You’ll never know how they’ll react unless you try.”

“That’s some solid advice.” Skara smirked at her. “Maybe you should take it.”

The green haired girl came very close to shoving her friend off of the bench.

“Hey, Luz! Wait up!” Amity called out before the human entered the Hexside building.

“Hey, Amity,” Luz greeted uneasily. “What’s going on? School’s about to start, and I know you hate not being early.”

Amity glanced at Willow and Gus who stood next to her. Willow met her gaze and held it, before smirking.

“Hey, we’re gonna go ahead.” Willow waved at the two before tugging the sleeve of a confused Gus away.

“So, what’s up?” Luz asked after a pregnant moment.

“I just wanted to apologize for lying yesterday.” Amity bowed her head sheepishly. “Skar and I just aren’t used to being around you guys a lot. But I shouldn’t have lied to you, so I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Luz assured. “Truth be told, I was a little afraid that you were angry at me for something.”

“What? Why?” Amity questioned.

“You’ve just spending a lot of time with Skara recently.” Luz shrugged, eyes downcast. “I thought you were avoiding me.”

“Skar and I are just commiserating, I guess,” Amity explained thoughtfully. “We’ve been bonding over moving on from Boscha and the pressure that our parents put us through. And we’ve been getting to know each other better. I just know that it’s a lot to adjust to all at once, and I want to be there for her.”

“Do you,” Luz paused, blushing slightly, “like like her? Is she the one you wanted to ask to Grom?”

Amity burst out into a fit of laughter, doubling over and nearly breaking down.

“Skar has a boyfriend. You know, the one she went to Grom with?” Amity chortled.

The brunette gave her an odd look, expression unreadable.

“So, who was the one you wanted to ask to Grom?” Luz asked tentatively. “The one you were scared of being rejected by? Not that you owe it to me to answer or anything! You know me, just curious is all!”

The green haired girl’s face suddenly flushed like a light glyph. But then she thought about her conversation with Skara yesterday. “Just be honest about how you feel. You’ll never know how they’ll react unless you try.” She gulped before looking at the human in the eyes.

“It’s you,” Amity whispered.

The brunette blinked at her owlishly.

“Oh,” Luz murmured back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me please 🖤  
> Twitter: @berning_bridges https://twitter.com/berning_bridges  
> Tumblr: bern-the-bridge https://bern-the-bridge.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
